


clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

by Lymans



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymans/pseuds/Lymans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not having sex with you at work. Ever! That is so inappropriate." Jake is on a quest to have sex with Amy at the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not use super old Maroon 5 lyrics for the title of a smutty fic about Jake and Amy doing it at the Nine-Nine? I honestly have no idea where this fic came from. The idea wouldn't leave me alone and here it is.
> 
> Two things:   
> 1) I shamelessly cribbed a couple of lines from Friends With Benefits while I was writing this because JT's delivery of them was perfect and I could totally imagine Jake saying them just as perfectly.  
> 2) Anyone who watches Scandal - which I reference in this - will know that Fitz has a particular superpower. I like to believe Jake Peralta also possesses that superpower and this fic is a dedication to that.
> 
> Enjoy!

One night when they’re lying in bed in a post-sex haze, Jake mentions how he’d like to go down on her in the interrogation room one day. Amy of course shrieks indignantly and whacks him on the chest as if the idea of him eating her out is intolerable even though he did it half an hour ago and she screamed his name so loudly half the neighbourhood could probably hear.

“I am not having sex with you at work. Ever! That is so inappropriate.”

“And you were voted _most_ appropriate.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do.”

That distracts her but Jake doesn’t forget her outright refusal to try something that would be pretty hot. The station itself isn’t exactly a place that’s sexy, handcuffs and guns aside. It’s rather the idea of doing it where they work and where they could get caught that turns him on. And he knows it’d turn Amy on to if she’d stop worrying about the propriety of it all.

So he views it as his own personal challenge to get Santiago to have sex with him at the precinct.

His first attempt is in the evidence locker. He calls her in on some bogus hunt for a clue on his arson case but he ends up pressing her against one of the metal shelves as he kisses her senseless and traces his fingers up her thigh. He’s teasing the edge of her underwear when she pushes him away.

“We are not having sex in the evidence locker.”

“Why not? No one will catch us.”

“There are cameras there and there. Cameras that record everything that happens in this room.”

“So?”

“I’m not into that.”

“’I’m not into that.’ That’s the name of your next sex tape.”

“Okay firstly, we are never making a sex tape, inadvertently or not. And secondly, are the sex tape jokes still funny now you’re the guy I’m having sex with?”

She flounces out of the evidence room leaving Jake behind, confused as to whether or not he has to drop one of his favourite recurring jokes.

The second attempt is a week later when he tugs her into the janitor’s closet on their lunch break.

“Why have you pulled me in here? Are you planning on murdering me? Or is that some dramatic way for you to literally come out of the closet? I knew I should have been suspicious when you asked me to put my finger up your butt when we were having sex last night.”

“First of all, liking a finger up your butt does not make you gay. And second of all, I never said go up. I said around, lightly around. Ugh whatever.”

He storms out of the closet and down the hall, forgetting his original reason for being in the closet in the first place, and ignoring Amy’s calls that she was only joking. She makes it up to him that night though when she blows him on the couch at the end of Scandal. Something about that show always turns her on. She has this fantasy she wants to try where they’re Olivia and Fitz. She’ll be the President obviously.

The next attempt is in the room behind the interrogation room’s mirror.

“Are you telling me this isn’t the perfect place? There are no cameras, no one can see in and it’s sound proof.”

“It’s not sound proof.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it isn’t. There have been way too many interrogations where I’ve heard you yelling through the glass at me even though I’m the one doing the questioning.”

“Fine, it’s only a little sound proof. But that won’t matter if we’re quiet. Which won’t be a problem for me,” he says, looking at her pointedly.

“Hey! I am not that loud.”

“Last week my elderly neighbour, Mrs O’Connell, told me she almost called the police because she thought someone was being attacked in my apartment until she remembered I was a cop.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. I don’t put my hand over your mouth sometimes when we’re fucking for no reason. You’re a screamer, Santiago.” He waits patiently.

“You want me to say it’s because you’re the best, don’t you?”

“Would it kill you?”

She leaves without answering. That night he fucks her just slow enough to drive her insane, holding her arms above her head so she can’t force him to go faster, and he keeps at it, not letting her cum, until she tells him he’s the best she’s ever had. When she finally cums, she screams his name so loudly he’s sure everyone in his building knows he’s the best.

Weirdly it’s the fourth time that’s the charm. They’ve snuck in on a Sunday evening to make sure they submitted everything that’s needed for their case that’s going to court in the morning. Amy is terrified the guy will get off on a technicality so Jake follows her in to work because he knows she’ll go anyway. They find the place dark and deserted which makes Jake want to go and mess up everyone’s desks before they get in tomorrow. Amy manages to stop him though and she focuses on checking their report, leaving him to his own devices.

When she’s done, she can’t see Jake anywhere until she spots a low light coming from the Captain’s office where the blinds are closed and the door is shut. She’s sure that light wasn’t on before.

“Captain Holt? Jake?” she calls tentatively as she knocks on the door and pushes it open.

“Come in and close the door behind you.”

“Jake, what are you doing? Is that the Captain’s hat?”

He’s perched on Holt’s desk, twizzling the hat in his hands.

“Yep. Want to try it on?”

“I can’t.”

“Why? You’ve done it before.” He’s in front of her, slipping it on, before she can protest and he holds up the mirror so she can see her reflection. Damn she looks good. “Captain Santiago, it’s got a nice ring to it.”

Then he’s guiding her to the Captain’s chair but before she sits down, he tugs the straps of her sundress down her shoulders and the flimsy blue dress slips down her body and falls to the floor.

“What the hell are you doing, Jake?” she asks and he’s honestly impressed that she can sound so authoritative when she’s standing in her boss’ office, the boss she loves and admires, wearing nothing but his hat and a pair of black panties.

“Shhh don’t tell me you haven’t fantasised about this. I know you, Amy.”

And god she has thought about this, touched herself at the idea of fucking Jake in her own office when she’s Captain of a unit. So she lowers herself down into Holt’s – _her_ plush leather chair and Jake kneels down in front of her. He tugs her underwear off and discards it on the floor leaving her naked except for the Captain’s hat. Then he litters kisses along her thighs, steadily moving higher and higher until his nose is brushing against her sex. He kisses her there and her hips instantaneously buck at the sensation. But he reaches up and holds her hips, his large hands covering her small waist as he grips her before delving into her. She tastes sweet and salty at the same time and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of this. Not the way she whimpers as his tongue circles her clit nor the throaty moan that escapes her as his tongue slips inside of her. He draws his teeth over her clit before sucking it into his mouth and it takes a tight grip to stop her hips bucking wildly off the chair. He picks up pace now, recognising her tiny whimpers as a sign that she’s close. He alternates between sucking on her clit ferociously and fucking her with his tongue. She pants and gasps and moans, her fingers clutching desperately at his hair and pressing him closer into her, her way of silently communicating that she wants more since she’s incapable of speech right now. She rocks against him, completely lost in what he’s doing. And then she’s cumming harder than she’s ever cum before, screaming his name as if it’s the only word she knows.

Afterwards, when she can breathe again and open her eyes, he wipes his lips and leans over her in that massive chair.

“Did you enjoy that, _Captain_ Santiago?”

The smile that spreads across her face lets him know that he’s going to be getting some tonight and he kisses her quickly before taking a deep breath to calm his raging erection. A turned on Santiago makes him harder than anything else in the world.

She tugs her dress back on as well as her crumpled panties.

“We should go before we get caught. I don’t know how we got away with that. Or how I convinced you to get me to do that,” she says as she places the Captain’s hat back on the stand where it belongs.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it,” Jake murmurs, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

“I think I’m going to enjoy being Captain one day even more than I thought if it comes with gifts like that.”

She makes her way to the door, her hips swaying with every step. God he loves his girlfriend.

“And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to repay the favour when we get home, _John McClane_.”

God he really really _really_ loves his girlfriend.

And if he’s the only person who knows why Amy blushes ever so slightly every time she walks into the Captain’s office on Monday then that’s just an added bonus.


End file.
